


take my hand and say “my princess”

by sometimesheroesdie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, basically two teenage idiots very much in love, kaito is flirty and miku just wants to sleep, they're really cute together aaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesheroesdie/pseuds/sometimesheroesdie
Summary: turquoise tresses shift in his hands as she turns in his embrace, and he smiles.[ in which kaito tries to get miku out of bed, but fails. ]





	take my hand and say “my princess”

**Author's Note:**

> WEEEEEEE for national day!! (yay for holidays!) i started listening to more vocaloid, particularly the miku and kaito songs. their voices mesh really nicely!! i love kaimiku, they're just so freaking adorable together, cry me a table ;-; i missed writing shorter oneshots like these with no particular plot, they're really fun! enjoy :D
> 
> title from miku's "world is mine".

She wakes to fingers running through her turquoise hair, catching the pale morning light.

Her hair sparkles under the shine, and she groans, shielding her eyes from the glare and sinking back into the pillows. “Too bright,” she whines, nestling into the warmth on her back. “What time . . . “

“Seven a.m., princess,” he tells her, fingers smoothing down her turquoise tresses. Miku presses further into his chest, eyes scrunching shut. “Way too bright for seven,” she murmurs into her hand. “And way too early to wake up.”

Kaito smiles. “Really? Then I’ll wake you up.” He disentangles himself from Miku’s arms, hands still buried in her hair, and rests his elbows around her head, frame hoisted over hers. She laughs sleepily, stroking a hand down his bare chest. His skin is warm, and she thinks of how staying here with him forever wouldn’t be too bad. “You’re so pretty.”

“Mmm,” he agrees, lips brushing a breath across her cheeks. “You’re cuter, though.” With a breathy giggle, her lashes slip shut again, and Kaito pokes her side with a sigh. “Guess I’ll really have to wake you up,” he says, and Miku hears the devilish grin in his voice.

His mouth grazes her neck, tracing the vein, caressing her cheek and stopping on the bridge of her nose. So damn warm - Miku shivers in the cradle of his touch. “If-if you’re gonna kiss me, at least do it properly,” she says breathily, looping her arms around his neck.

“One more kiss when you’re fully awake,” Kaito offers, a dark tenor to his smooth voice.

“More!” She squeezes her grip around his neck and he laughs, choked. “Okay, okay! I’ll give you all the kisses you want, princess, please don’t kill me, oh God.”

His abrupt shift from sultry to childlike makes Miku giggle, and she releases her hold on him. Nestling his head into her neck, Kaito says, “Guess you’re all awake now, hmm?” She draws her fingers through dark hair, admiring their wildness, sticking every-which-way. “Yeah. There goes my lazy Saturday morning.” He chuckles, and she shushes him with a finger, pressed against his lips. “For that, you owe me twenty kisses today. You spoilsport!”

“It’s like you’re not even trying to make it challenging, princess,” Kaito teases, brushing a kiss to her finger. “One,” he says, blue eyes flicking up to her teal. He tilts his head, mouth sliding across her cheek. “Two.”

Miku’s fingers tighten in his ultramarine locks. The ice cream they had last night still clings onto his lips, and Miku takes the sweetness onto her tongue. She feels it as his lips curve into a smile. “Three.”

A slight flush dusting her cheeks, she looks away. He breaks into a laugh. “You look really cute when you’re all embarrassed,” he tells her, kissing her forehead - _“Four.”_ \- before pulling away. Miku whines, hand reaching out, seeking his closeness. Her fingers close around his wrist. “Don’t go, Kai. Staaay.”

“We’re gonna end up here the whole day,” he warns, and Miku flashes a grin. “Sounds nice,” she tells him and yanks him close.

(Kaito gives her a kiss to her knuckles as they lay on the bed, fingers intertwined. “That’s the fifth. Fifteen more to go, my princess,” he says, and she delights in his smoky fire as he pulls her into his warmth.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrified of writing for vocaloid honestly, the characters aren't given canon personalities so i have to construct their personalities myself. it's been good practice trying to figure out miku and kaito and their dynamic, haha. 
> 
> if you'd like, do leave a comment or feedback! they really improve my writing, and i'm always happy to see messages in my inbox :)


End file.
